Skylight
by WeightedTiarra
Summary: Love and happiness could could happen if you have the right matchmakers.


Disclaimer: OTH and it's characters are property of the CW and MS. If I own nothing.Author's Note:

I'm not sure if the idea will go over well. Your honest feedback will be appreciated.

** Skylight**

Chapter 1 Know Thy Neighbor

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Nathan! We know you're in there, Boy!" The old man hammered his fist against the door of apartment E.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Cut down that crap you call music and get you're butt out here!" The red faced senior shouted through knocks in a country twang.

Inside, the young brunette put down his beer and propped his feet up on the wobbly coffee table, rolling his eyes. After waiting a few seconds, he lowered the volume on his television's surround sound and cut off the hard rock videos he was watching. The windows stopped vibrating throughout the entire building and the floors stop shaking.

He spent a lot of time in the newly renovated apartment in what use to be an old Victorian styled four story home looking over Tree Hills Choctaw river. But lately much of his free time was interrupted by complaints about the base of his music, his loud television and once, a very "satisfied" date (but that had been months ago and definitely worth it.).

Creeping to his own front door, he didn't have press his ear against the door to hear or check the peephole to see his elderly renters were still outside.

"That boy has no respect for others, 'Milla! We've gotten enough complaints against him to kick his cocky butt out of here for good. I'm sick and tired of threatening him like he's an eight year old. We need to take a stand, Darling!"

The lady patted her husband's chubby cheeks with one age spotted hand and rubbed soothing circles into his bald head with the other, calming his huffy demeanor.

"Brian. Dear, don't get yourself all riled up. It's not good for your high blood pressure." She warned, her caramel eyes worried and her stylish gray streaked honey blonde bobbed hair swinging at her chin. "You've known that boy since he was knee high to a grasshopper. You will not put him out." She insisted with complete confidence as she took a few steps down the hall.

Nathan smirked on the other side of the door, sticking his tongue out at the unsuspecting man who was more of a grandfather that either on his biological ones. Ms. Camilla always won and Ms. Camilla loved him. iHe loved her too, but nobody needed to know that./i

"But, Camilla! That young man is going to be the death of me." The stubborn spouse pouted, leaning into his wife affectionately and raising her palm to kiss it. "We just replaced Olsen in **C** and Norris in **F** and the Barakis in attic will be gone soon. We're can't afford to loose another tenant because he won't stop acting like a rebellious teenager. The boys, twenty-one for God's sake! It's bad enough he breaks everything he touches."

Nathan frowned, turning away from the door only to see the loose leg on the coffee table and the patch on the living room window. _Alright, maybe he was a little careless_.

"Keith is in there at least twice a week to repair things and a new window isn't bcheap/b" Whitey emphasized, know the boys was probably eavesdropping.

His beautiful and kind wife took his hand and patted it lightly. "Go on back to our apartment. I'll talk to Nate."

"But, you're just going…"

Her brown eyes twinkled reassuringly.

"You know he's really a good boy. He just didn't have the best raising, but he has a wonderful heart. He'll change. You'll see."

They had no children of their own, but over the years they had performed parental duties Nathan's mom and dad had neglected, even helping convince his parent to let him stay with them all of his high school summers with idea basketball would be priority. Truth be told, Nathan had a pick up game every now and then during those days, but he finally got to live like a normal kid. As far as Camilla was concern he was theirs _Whitey too, but he would never admit it to anyone but her_.

Nathan's heart fluttered at her kind words. Having very little real love and interest shown to him in his life by his biological parents made him adore the Durham's all the more. To hear Ms. Camilla speak of him with such confidence and love made him swell with pride. He would prove himself worthy of that one day and of a woman like her, hopefully.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The taps were much softer this times, but still brought his from his daydream. He knew he was going to get scolded. If only Mrs. Durham had gone back downstairs. He could spar with his old high school coach for hours and loved to torment him, but turned to mush at the sugary voice and sparkling brown eyes of a woman who was his mother figure and way over his older woman attractions limit.

_Knock. Knock._

"I know you were listening, Child. Open up!" She demanded in the sweet sassy way only southern women possessed.

Lowering his head, Nathan bashfully unlocked the front door to greet the thick and shapely landlord.

"Hi, Ms. Camilla" Nathan grinned politely, very at ease with the lady. "You really look pretty in that dress. Is it new?" His words caused the aged bird to blush. "Blue is certainly your color. If I were forty years older, I would have to give Mr. Durham a run for his money." He said with a wink over one of his baby blue eyes.

She placed her hands on her wide hips, her face still flush from his flirting. "You certainly would not! You're a cutie, but you have nothing on my Brian." She dared. "You may be slick as an eel when it comes to the other women around her, but your charm will not work on me, Nathan Daniel Scott!"

His blue eyes grew wide and darker as he gulped. iUh-oh. She used his first, middle and last name. She meant business./i

"Listen, Son. You're going to have to abide by the rules of you lease and be more respectful to your fellow tenants or I'm going to have to…to…" Her eyes were becoming glassy and her bottom lip trembled.

She noticed Nathan's eyes fill with panic and fear she hadn't seen since his father roughed him up in front of a full arena at the Dean Dome when he scored only fifteen points during a playoff game his junior at UNC-Chapel Hill.

"Don't. I'll stop… Please, Ms. Camilla don't make me leave." He begged. Nathan was safe here and happy. They were his family, at least the only he wanted.

"You have to start treating others the way you would like to be treated. A good attitude is like Kudzu, Suga. It spreads. That's how the world works, Nathan."

He nodded in agreement.

"That's why none of those girls you bring 'round don't last as long as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs." She mused as Nathan deciphered one of her many funny anecdote. "I know you're young, but I want you to find someone wonderful, someone to spend your life with the way Brian and I have. Being selfish and closed off will only leave you lonely and bitter." She walked closer and reached up to tussle his short hair. "I know people think you're some kind of ladies man."

"I…. I'm not…I like to date. That's all." He reddened and she laughed.

"So "date" is the code word for casual sex now? I'm not that old or naïve, Child. I was a high school counselor for thirty-five years." She hip checked his stiff body. "Just remember. There's a place you can touch a woman that will drive her crazy, make her call your name when you're not even there."

Nathan's jaw dropped and he lifted his hands to cover his ears, but Ms. Camilla took one of them and placed it over his chest. "Her heart." She said with a smile, giving him a vexed look as he let out a baited breath. "The most sacred spot of all."

"Yes, Ma'am." He chuckled and nodded taking in her sincere sentiment. She knew him well.

Reaching up, she gave him a motherly squeeze. "That's a good boy." She let go and backed out the door, heading for the staircase.

He followed and leaned against the doorframe, still entertained by their little talk.

"I made a red velvet cake, lots of pecans on the top." She noted halfway down the first set of stairs.

A natural grinned graced the tall dark and handsome man's face. "I'll be down to get some, later. We'll watch Wheel-of-Fortune and let Whitey beat us." He answered almost giddy.

The round woman stopped immediately, shaking a finger at Nathan now standing against the banister. "Shh…If he hears you it will ruin it. It calms him down and you know that man is usually as ornery as a rattlesnake." She continued to ramble her way down the main floor and her own apartment.

**Three weeks later...**

Two small feet slowly made their way across the shiny hardwood floors and to her main floor Rivercourt Ranch apartment. Shuffling through the papers and several dollars bills in her front jean pocket, she finally retrieved her house key and opened the front door. Rushing inside to the cool air conditioned comfort of the living room. A closed eyed, ready to relax Haley made an attempt to fall back on her favorite recliner, only to fall flat on her ss. Stunned by her landing on the hard floor, Haley's honey eyes sprung open, only the find the usually nicely furnished room empty except for picture frames, broken baubles and mementos that littered the room. They had been robbed!

Haley screamed at the top of her lungs, her chest beating a mile a minute. The short girl ran to the kitchen to retrieve the cordless phone from its mount, only to find it missing. _Damn it_! Shelly must have left it in her room again. She was constantly doing that./i Haley thought as she ramble through her purse on the way down the hall. Finally finding her cell phone, she opened it only to slam it back shut. The battery was dead thanks to Brooke's constant calls. Reaching Shelly's closed door she couldn't see the burgular trapped inside, trying to escape through her sealed window. He had greedily come back for an Ipod and X-box 360 instead of skillfully slipping out the patio door in Haley's room with his partners had escaped from a couple minutes before Haley surprised them by coming home for lunch.

Flinging the door open, Haley was met with a tall, thin man dressed in dark jeans and a hoody that completely shadowed his face. Again she screamed when he shoved his way past her, knocking her across the hall and letting her body fall to ground achingly. The thief rushed through the apartment and out the front door, only to be met by Keith the part-time handy man. He tried to tackle the criminal but was punched in the face as the man continue his escape, ignoring the elderly man and racing out the main door of the building, across the porch and down the steps. He didn't see the old lady working on her Azaleas to the right of the steps until she stuck out the long hand of the hoe she had been using and tripped him. He went flying in the air and landing flat on his back on the concrete, flower lined path that lead up to the apartment house. He was still out cold with Ms. Camilla standing over him, ready to attack him with hoe when Whitey, Keith and Haley finally made it outside and the sound of police sirens filled the air.

Later that afternoon, Haley stood in the door of Shelly's room watching her pack what little items she had left.

"Shelly, please! I can't afford the rent by myself. You know that. …… The insurance will cover all our stolen things and we can have the place looking normal in no time. Mr. Durham is going to have a company come out and install a better security alarm tomorrow. We'll be safe. I promise."

"I'm sorry Haley, but I'm afraid to stay here and you should be too. Yes, they caught the guys, but who knows who else has been watching our place? Besides, this finally gives me the chance to move in with Marcus without it being my idea. He asked me to stay with him because he can't stand the thought of loosing me. Do you know how long I've been waiting for a sign like that? You know how much I love him." She said dreamily.

Haley rolled her eyes and carried her aching body to her bedroom. She hated Shelley's stupid, smartass boyfriend. Forgetting there was no bed or other comforts she desperately needed now. With a heavy sigh, she walked across the hall and rang the bell at apartment A.

Finally, a man opened the door and held his arms out to her. She immediately fell into his embrace letting the tears she had held back for hours fall.

"She won't stay. What am I going to do?" She whimpered, her body still in pain but she need the consolation more. " I can't live there by myself. I just can't." She admitted, more than shaken up by the earlier invasion of her home.

"Shh… shh.. Little lady. Well, work everything out." He soothed, leading her into the flat as his wife came out of the kitchen with a tray of turkey sandwiches and three glasses of ice tea.

"Since we all missed lunch, how about we eat in the sun room and then you can curl up in one of guest rooms and take a nice nap?" Ms. Camilla smiled watching her husband hold the sweet girls hand and lead her toward the patio.

"Thank you, Ms. Camilla. I think that's just what I need." She yawned, letting Mr. Durham gently continue to lead her to their destination.

Haley James was their favorite tenant and they both were complete enamored by her. She was polite, generous, smart, sassy, kind, hardworking and fun. She made time to spend with them every day during her lunch break, although she had a very time consuming job. Once Haley was asleep, she and Brian would just have to put their heads together and figure out a way so the sweet beauty could stay. The Barakis were already leaving by the end of the week. But what could they do?

Nathan arrived promptly at 7:30, ready for a Wheel-of-Fortune smack down with Whitey. He walked in like he owned the place. He kissed Ms. Camilla's cheek in passing and nodded to Whitey as they sat huddled together on the floral sofa before taking his place alone on the loveseat, kicking off her expensive Italian loafers and stretching out. That's when he noticed, the television wasn't on, there was no after dinner snack on the coffee table, no cake or ice cream, or fruit salad, no nothing.

Sitting up, he watched the couple speaking to each other in soft voices and completely ignoring his presence, peaking his curiosity.

"Are you guys talking about the robbery in apartment B? Keith told me nobody got hurt and that you caught the guys thanks to a feisty lady I know. Way to go, Ms. Camilla." He winked.

"Hush, now." She brushed off his praise with a ghost of a smile. "That piece of trash deserved what he got. But now our poor Haley is afraid to stay there by herself and her roommates is moving out to live with her boyfriend."

Nathan's brows furrow. He had yet to meet "The Haley" that the Durham's were always bragging about... _Haley's so bright. Haley just did this….Haley just did that. Yadda yadda yadda._ He figured she had to be a looser if she spent some much time hanging out with old people anyway. iWait, he spent a lot with Whitey and Camilla, too. _But nothing could take away from his coolness. He was Nathan Scott._

"Well she can't have the Barakis apartment because I'm moving up there." He said snottily.

"I didn't give you permission to move up there!" Whitey argued. "That place is too big for one person. Besides, that flat is in good condition, so I don't want you anywhere near it." He shook his fist at the boy.

"But everyone will stop complain about my noise because I'll be in the attic where no one can hear it and hopefully Carrie will stop stalking me, because she won't know where I moved."

"I told you that girl was loopy and clingy, just like her mama." Ms. Camilla lectured. "You need to stop only looking at a woman's physical attributes. Find you a woman that belongs in the house…..and the Senate."

Whitey sat grinning from ear-to-ear as Nathan cowered on the sofa like a scolded puppy and took in his wife words as if she were God herself. Nathan caught his smirk and got up under his heated glare.

"Excuse me. I need to use the restroom." He scurried out of the room while Whitey and Camilla went back to their discussion on how to help Haley.

Meanwhile, Nathan strutted passed the left corner bedroom on the way to the hall bathroom. He always slept in there when he had to much to drink and Karen would call Whitey. He would come out to Tric to pick him up and Ms. Camilla would put him to bed because she would worry if he was upstairs all alone in his drunken state._Wait a minute….was someone lying on the bed? A girl someone_?

Nathan backed up and stood in the entry way watching the lovely blonde sleep on her side, with her hands tucked her chin. He cautiously stepped closer, trying to get a closer look. She didn't appeared to be a few years younger than him, but she was beautiful none-the-less. Why was she here? How did they know her? Why had the Durham's kept her hidden from him? She was hot!

Forgetting that his bladder needed a release, he march back up the corridor and over to the couple sitting in their living room demanding answers.

"Who's that in the sleep in **my** room?"

"You mean, Haley?" Whitey questioned. "Don't you go back there bothering that child. She has enough trouble right now. You stay away from her."

"Thaaaa….thaaaa….that's, Haley? "The Haley"?" He used air quotes as he paced back and forth like a lion ready to pounce.

"She can have the attic apartment." He said, halting his stride and staring straight at the pair.

"Well, thanks for your permission." Whitey groused and Camilla smiled knowingly at Nathan's odd behavior.

"That's if she's willing to be my roommate." Nathan folded his arms and waiting for hurricane Whitey to blow.

"Like hell you will!" The old man came at him with gale force winds " 'Milla I told you this boy's driveway doesn't go all the way to the road. Haley's not one of those easy riders you're use to!" Whitey raged until his wife rubbed his head to calm him and gain his attention. Looking into her big brown eyes, he was more stunned by her words than any of the idiotic things that come from Nathan's mouth in the last couple of minute.

"I think that would be perfect, Dear." She grinned cheerily……….

Tiara


End file.
